Snow White
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: If only Alyssa hadn't gave Catrina the potion. If only Catrina hadn't forgotten about the blonde guy. Things would've been different. So much heartache and loss could have been avoided. Luke/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood red dress. Death black dress. Blood red dress. Death black dress. The two colors alternated the entire length of the closet. Typical Mom. She always replaces my clothes with black and red dresses this time of year. My birth month. December. I don't know why exactly she does it. It makes zero sense. Especially since she knows that I only wear them around her. I change back into jeans and t-shirts as soon as she leaves for work._

_Speaking of work, I was running late today. Johnny was not happy at all. Carter's Café has a low tolerance for late employees. But it isn't my fault. Not really. I had the dream again. The dream about the blonde guy killing some kid named Percy. I was standing by helpless… trapped in something. I think it was a prison cell or something like that. Whatever it was it affected my powers._

_I don't really talk about my powers do I? Why would I? They cause me nothing but trouble. Shadow jumping is the worst of them. It wears me out so freaking bad. And Mom hates it when I do that. She says it attracts bad things. Like bad spirit things. My Mom's a kind of hippie lady. She believes in a lot of stuff like that._

Catrina put her pen down and placed her leather notebook to the side. The full moon shown through the open curtains of a small living room. She shut her eyes and let the light spill over her already pale features. It was times like these that Alyssa Southwick enjoyed watching her only child. Catrina looked so much like her father. They both had the same dark eyes and hair. The same smooth, milky white skin and regal features. The only thing Catrina had inherited from Alyssa was a pair of full, red, lips. Kids use to tease her for being the exact cliché of Snow White.

Skin pale as snow.

Lips red as blood.

Hair black as night.

"One day, honey, those kids will owe you their lives." Alyssa always told Catrina. "If only they knew who you really are?"

"And who am I?"

Alyssa would smile as she said, "You, my love, are Catrina Helen Southwick. The daughter of a very powerful man."

"Who, Mama?"

"That is classified information. Maybe one day you'll know."

There was a loud, demanding knock on the front door. Neither of the women moved. They continued to sit. Catrina stared outside at the night and Alyssa stared at the door. The knocking continued for another breath, then stopped. A deep chuckle came from the other side of the locked door. Alyssa recognized the sound. She heard the same terrifying chuckle in her nightmares. The dreams where he comes for Catrina.

He can't defeat the gods with out her.

"I will return another time." The man said. "Perhaps then she will be ready."

Alyssa let out a sigh of relief when foot steps walked down the driveway, a car started, and a loud engine faded to nothing. Catrina looked at her mom worriedly. Something about the man had been off. Like, _dead_, off. The man wasn't living. She could sense that as soon as he had approached the door. Judging from Alyssa's reaction Catrina didn't say anything. Mom knows whoever that was is bad news. I don't need to say anything.

Long moments passed before either of them spoke. The clock went from 10:00 to 11:00. Catrina stifled a yawn. But she was too worried over the person (or not?) at the door to go to sleep. But her body had other ideas. Her eyelids became heavy and her mind fogged up. The more she tried to concentrate on staying awake the more she wanted to collapse. Alyssa laughed quietly.

"Go to sleep baby." She said. Her voice was low and soothing. "You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Why?" Even to her own ears Catrina sounded about ready to pass out.

Alyssa looked down. Catrina swore she saw her mom start to cry. "I've been selfish with you. I'm surprised they're only looking for you know. It should have started when you were thirteen. In fact, I should've sent you away when you were thirteen."

"Sent me away." Catrina repeated numbly. "To where? You're my only family. I wouldn't leave you… at least not until college."

Alyssa laughed on the verge of hysteria. "You have to go baby. You have to because it's the only way you'll be safe. Your father… when you turned two he wanted to send you then but I couldn't. Catrina, I don't even want to do it now."

The sixteen year old understood even through her sleepy haze. "But you have too. Just tell me something, okay?" Alyssa looked up. Her crystalline blue eyes shone with unshed tears. She nodded. Catrina took a breath. "Will Dad be there?"

Alyssa hesitated. "I doubt that Cat. I really do."

For some reason Catrina didn't care. So what if she wasn't going to see her dad? She was leaving her mom, the only parental figure she has ever known. She couldn't even remember her dad anyway so what did it matter? Even if he was there who's to say she would even recognize the man? It. Just. Didn't. Matter.

Alyssa sighed. "You aren't going to remember this in the morning are you?"

"Probably not. I'm way sleepy. I'm also lucky if I remember my name. What with getting do distracted by-"

"The ADHD and all." Alyssa finished for her. "I know, I know. But soon you'll realize that the ADHD and dyslexia are only the beginnings of something greater."

"What?"

"You'll know soon."

Catrina groaned. "Stop being so cryptic!"

Alyssa laughed. "Sorry love. Go to sleep."

Catrina lay down on the couch. Soon her breathing became slow and even. Alyssa got up and walked to the telephone. She dialed a number slowly. A man's voice came on the other end almost immediately.

"Hello Alyssa."

"Hello Chiron."

"He came today didn't he?"

Alyssa nodded, forgetting momentarily that the Immortal Trainer of Heroes couldn't see through the phone. "Yes... he did. Was I stupid to keep Catrina with me for so long?"

Chiron laughed sadly. "Gods no Alyssa. In ways I believe it saved Catrina's life. I will send a retrieval team immediately. They will be there within the hour."

"Thank you Chiron."

"You are quite welcome Ms. Southwick. And don't worry over your daughter. We will take good care of her over here at Camp Half-Blood."

"I know. I just… I'll miss her. She reminds me of her father in ways. I guess that's why I held on for so long."

"It's understandable. Hades can have certain…" He seemed to struggle for the right word. "Charm."

"Don't get sarcastic with me old man." Despite her angry sounding words Alyssa laughed. "Do I need to give her that potion thing now?"

Chiron hesitated before saying, "It would be wise."

"Ok. Goodbye Chiron."

"Goodbye Alyssa."

Alyssa put the phone back on the hook. With a heavy heart she went to the kitchen. She rummaged through a drawer before pulling out a vial filled with a thin purple liquid. Alyssa got out a glass and filled it with water, then poured in the concoction. It vanished in the water immediately. There was a part of her saying no, not to give Catrina the drink. She would forget everything about this life including Alyssa. She would forget all their love and inside jokes. She would remember only basic things.

Her name is Catrina Helen Southwick.

She is a sixteen year old and an only child from New York. Her mother's name is Alyssa Southwick.

She has special talents and knows how to use them.

That's all Catrina would remember. But then again that would be more then enough. Everything prior to her new life would be a nuisance. She wouldn't need memories weighing her down. Making her sad.

Little did Alyssa know that Catrina would also forget the nightmare about the blonde guy trying to kill Percy while she was imprisoned. Something that could have saved her from unnecessary pain was forgotten. Something that could have saved many people from a premature death was forgotten.

Alyssa shook her daughter gently. Catrina's eyes fluttered open and Alyssa gasped. She could see the entire depths of another world reflected in those chocolate brown eyes. She could see the whole of the Underworld. With shaking hands Alyssa handed Catrina the drink.

"You'll need this for tomorrow."

Catrina took the glass without argument. Anything that would get her mom to leave her alone so she could go back to sleep she was up for. She would have juggled poisonous snakes if that were what it would've taken. As the cold water went down her throat a sort of warmth spread throughout Catrina's limbs. The glass slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. She fell back against the couch with a small groan. Her mind was going numb along with the rest of the body. Catrina tried to say 'Mom' but nothing but another groan would come out.

**A/N: Comment and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? No flames please. Title may be subject to change by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight drifted through an open window. Catrina could smell breakfast cooking. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, and many other things. They smelled like heaven. Catrina decided quickly that it wasn't her mom's cooking. The woman burnt everything. But Catrina couldn't talk. She was just as bad. That's why most of the time they just made sandwiches or ordered pizza for dinner and had fruit for breakfast. Better to play it safe then die of food poisoning.

_If burnt food could give you food poisoning. I don't think it can. Then again when I think Hell likes to break loose. That's why I stopped making all A's years ago. _Catrina laughed. _I'm actually lying to myself. I stopped with the A's because I thought Mama would call up Dad. She'd be all like, "You, your kid's doing crappy in school come see her." He'd say, "Woman I don't pay child support why would I see my kid?" To which Mama would reply, "At least talk to her. Tell her you're proud or something." Then she and her dad would talk._

Catrina laughed again. In her mind, whenever her parents had a conversation they were black. Some people thought it was stupid but Catrina found it hysterical. Especially since she (and probably both her parents) is so painfully white. But, hey, to each their own. And it helped Catrina get through the day. It brought a smile to her face and made her happier.

She rolled over on her side and looked around. Automatically she knew she wasn't at home. Catrina wasn't one hundred percent sure about that. It was just a feeling in the pit of her stomach. There were rows of bed around her. The smell of disinfectant was heavy in the air. She was in some infirmary of sorts. Her head was pounding, her muscles were aching. How Catrina got there she had no idea.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the place. Wait, no, it wasn't footsteps. It was _hoof steps_. Was there a horse? Horsy! her mind yelled. When Catrina looked up there was half of a horse. The other half was a man with brown hair and a matching beard. He wore armor.

"Holy mother of God!" Catrina shouted.

"Actually that would be Rhea not me." The half horse man said with a kind smile.

Catrina sat up. "Who the hell is that?"

"Why, the mother of the six eldest gods. Surely Alyssa has told you of your great-great grandmother?" A shadow passed his face momentarily before being quickly replaced with another smile. "Stupid question." He pointed to the door. "Come, I have much to show you."

Uncertainly, Catrina slowly got out of the bed. The man began walking toward the exit. She didn't know why but something made her trust the man. He had a sort of timeless aura to him. Maybe being half-horse made him unable to die. If that was the case Catrina wanted to be half-horse. Death didn't particularly appeal to her. It never had. Especially when she heard about family members of people at school dying. It didn't make her feel very warm or fuzzy inside. But it did send a strange sort of thrill throughout her body. It was something that always made her feel bad deep down.

Catrina looked up at the man. "What's your name?"

The mind chuckled. "Chiron."

Chiron? The name sounded familiar. Maybe she had heard it from school or something. If she had gone to school. If she had learned anything from anybody. No, Catrina decided. I had to learn something from somebody. You can't make it through life without knowing anything. Chiron seemed to see her inner debate.

"I'm the ancient trainer of Greek heroes, Catrina. You might have heard of me in some of the myths you studied at school."

Catrina just nodded. Truth be told she hadn't listened to the man at all. Her mind was on its own path. She was trying to decide what creature Chiron was. He couldn't be a satyr. Those are half goat. A minotaur? No, that didn't sound right either. Bits and pieces of the Chronicles of Narnia books floated back to her. There was a half-man half-horse in one of the books It was called a Centaur.

"You're a Centaur." She said.

Chiron seemed pleased that she had came to that conclusion. "Yes I am. I'm also the director of Camp Half-Blood. It's where we train demigod children to protect their selves in the mortal world."

Demigod. Mortal world. Camp Half-Blood. What the hell was this guy going on about? Before Catrina could ask something caught her attention. She turned her head and saw a boy with blonde hair about her age holding a sword. He smiled at Catrina and she blushed, looking away. Chiron watched this exchange in amused silence.

The beginnings of young love, he thought fondly. A look and a blush.

The boy jogged over to Chiron and Catrina. "Hi." He said, offering his hand that wasn't holding the weapon. "I'm Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes."

Catrina shook his hand. "Catrina Southwick. Daughter of Alyssa Southwick."

Luke laughed. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Godly what?" Her face must have been a huge question mark because Chiron answered for her.

"I was just explaining things to Catrina. She's just woken up from a coma of sorts." Chiron put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards Luke gently. "But I'm sure you can handle the rest of the tour and any questions Catrina might have."

Luke nodded. The sun cast a sort of glow around him that momentarily took Catrina's breath away. "Sure thing Chiron. Catrina's in safe hands with me." He took her hand and steered her in a new direction. They were headed for a cluster of cabins in a U shape. There were twelve of them.

"The twelve Olympians?" Catrina guessed. She didn't even know why she guessed that. It was obvious, of course, that this was a Greek camp. Chiron had said it was for demigods. Most likely it was putting two and two together. That would mean that the cabins represented the twelve gods and their children lived in them.

"Yeah." He pointed to the first and biggest one, then went in descending order. "Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus."

"What about Hades?"

Luke gave her a look. It clearly said, _are you damn crazy?_. "His cabin is… I don't know where. One's been built for him. They finished it up within the week. A while before you got here." His voice trailed off toward the end. His blue eyes studied her. "Maybe that's your dad."

Catrina shrugged. She didn't care. But if he was her dad she would have to break out the 'I hate you" speech and take it to a whole new level. "Maybe."

Just then a large girl walked up to them. Catrina made a face. Did the chick wear a three x or something? She was huge! The girl smiled making Catrina's stomach churn.

"Fresh meat." She said with a smile.

Catrina laughed cruelly. "You look like you already eat enough Porky so back off."

The smile faltered before being replaced with a sneer. "Watch it Snow White. You don't know who you're talking to."

"Yes I do. Hi Barney." Catrina waved.

"Shut up, bitch, or I'll knock that perky head clean off your shoulders."

"Oh, I'm so scared of a beach ball." Catrina did feel bad about all the names. Guilt was beginning to set in. It wasn't the girls fault she was that big. She was probably a child of Ares.

"Look, little girl. I'm the best fighter here. Don't mess with me." She stepped forward menacingly. "Unless you have a death wish don't cross me."

Catrina smiled remembering something someone use to say a lot. "Come at me bra." The girl swung and Catrina dodged it neatly bringing up her own fist and hitting the girl square in the jaw.

"Clarisse." Luke warned. "Stop."

Clarisse ignored him and charged again. This time Catrina didn't move. She let Clarisse get two inches from her then Shadow Jumped behind her. She tapped the girls shoulder and said, "Boo."

Clarisse spun around. Catrina thrust her elbow upward, hitting her in the nose. Blood gushed down Clarisse's face. "You'll pay for that Snow White."

Catrina rolled her eyes. "You're such a little guinea pig, _Clarisse_." As she said the words the wind picked up. It turned purple and swirled around Clarisse. Three seconds passed before the wind receded. Clarisse was gone. In her place was a brown and white guinea pig. It scurried off to the Ares cabin.

Luke put a hand on Catrina's shoulder. "Let's get you to the Hermes Cabin. Try not to turn anyone else into a guinea pig."

"No promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to clarify, there will be a mix of elements from the movie and books in this story. Also, don't forget to comment!**

After Luke had found her an empty spot Catrina laid down and took a nap. She hadn't planned on it but after her fight with Clarisse she was exhausted. But before she could even shut her eyes a boy with brown hair and pretty sea green eyes sat down beside her. He was cute in an awkward sort of way but entirely too young for her. Well not entirely but he was younger than her. Maybe fourteen or fifteen,

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Catrina Southwick." She draped her arm over her eyes.

"You new here?" Percy asked.

Catrina nodded. "I've been here for a couple of days maybe, but I just got the grand tour. Little overwhelming ain't it?"

Percy laughed nervously. "Yeah. Especially with a Minotaur chasing after you."

She sat up. "What?"

He had the modesty to look shy about it. "Uh, yeah. When I got here there was a Minotaur. I kind of killed it." He pulled out the horn and showed it to her. She whistled lowly.

"At least it was you and not Clarisse. Otherwise we would have to listen to 'I killed the Minotaur' over and over."

"So you've met her too?"

"Unfortunately. But I don't think she'll be messing with me again."

The two of them laughed. Catrina was in amazement over how easy it was to talk to him. It was like she couldn't keep secrets from him and he wouldn't keep them from her. The word magic popped into her mind but she quickly pushed it away.

"Uh, Percy, I'm a little tired. So if you don't mind." She pointed to her makeshift bed.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." She laid back down and this time when she shut her eyes she wasn't interrupted. The sleep was a welcomed thing. The Shadow Jumping and magic voodoo had sapped her energy.

In her dream Catrina was standing in a field. Dead grass was everywhere along with blackened trees. Most people would have been afraid there but Catrina wasn't. She felt oddly at home. Before she could go walking around a man came up to her. He was smiling but he still looked sad. He was pale, just like Catrina. He also had black hair, just like Catrina.

"My daughter. My beautiful Dark Angel." He embraced her. The hug was warm and full of emotions Catrina knew he would never vocalize. When they pulled apart he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "You have your mother's lips."

"Everything else is from you. So thanks for making me look like Snow White." As much as she wanted them to the words didn't sound sharp or bitter. Just playful like always.

"You're welcome." He sighed. "I brought you to my realm for a reason Catrina. I need you to clear my name at Olympus. Zeus seems to think I've stolen his precious lightning bolt."

"Have you?"

"Have more faith in your old man. I may be Hades, but I wouldn't lie… to you." Hades let out a breath. "My helm of invisibility has been taken also. You must go to Olympus on my behalf. Clear your family name."

Catrina pulled away. "Why should I do anything for you? You were never there for me or Mama."

"I was there more often then you think." Hades held his palm open and black flames sprang to life. Images of Catrina's child hood danced in the Underworldly fire. Her first birthday, the first time she walked, her first words, her first shadow jump, the time she turned their dog into a goat, her second through tenth birthdays, her first day of kindergarten, her first fight. Basically all of Catrina's milestones. He even showed her herself sleeping in the Hermes cabin.

Catrina didn't know what to say. Thanks for watching me? It didn't sound right. Instead she settled for, "Wow, you aren't as big a douche as I thought."

Hades laughed. It echoed loudly around them. "Thank you for that Catrina. Unlike some gods and goddesses I watch my children. I care for them."

"How many brothers and sisters do I have?"

Hades hesitated. "Two living. One brother and one sister. But they aren't at Camp Half-Blood. You are alone there."

"Gee, thanks for being so reassuring."

"You're welcome." He said happily. "I aim to please." Both of them laughed. An uncommon sound in the Underworld. A _very _uncommon sound. Hades was the first to sober up. "Catrina, have you ever found yourself acting… strangely? Eccentrically? It's as if you can never truly get your thoughts together and when you do your mind takes you in another direction."

"Yeah. It's my ADHD."

Hades shook his head. "No, my dear Snow White. It isn't."

"Well then what is it?"

"The magic in your blood. Your grandmother, your Mom's Mom, was and is Hecate. The goddess of Magic. An insane woman but very powerful." He shut his eyes. "Catrina you are one of the most powerful demigods. I struggle with details, but I believe that makes you more than a simple demigod. Perhaps border line minor goddess."

"Really?"

Hades nodded. "We are getting off track. I'm giving you a quest. Go to Olympus and defend your family. Make Zeus see sense." He kissed Catrina's forehead. "Best of luck Snow White."

Catrina woke up gasping for air. The cabin was empty. Everyone was gone. She stumbled to her feet and made her way outside. In the distance she could see an amphitheater. People were gathered there in front of a massive fire. She could hear the kids singing. Summoning a bit of energy she Shadow Jumped across the river to the amphitheater. Catrina landed next to Chiron. He did nothing but nod at her. She nodded back.

Her eyes found Percy and she smiled. He met her gaze and waved her over. Before she even took a step Luke was in front of her.

"How about you come sit with me." He offered.

"Actually Luke I was going to go sit with Percy-" Luke's face fell and Catrina felt bad. "But I guess I can always do that another time."

"Great!" Luke took her hand and steered towards another group of kids. They sat under a large banner that had a wing tipped shoe on it. Hermes's kids obviously. Luke put his arm around Catrina. It made her uncomfortable at first but soon she relaxed and began to enjoy it. Luke was cute in a way with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't excessively ripped but he was muscular. Something about him made Catrina feel loved.

She rested her head on hid shoulder and relaxed even more. Catrina watched as the orange flames of the fire flickered back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. But she noticed something strange. The flames were turning darker and getting bigger. She sat up immediately.

"What the hell." Catrina muttered. She leaned forward to get a better look. A figure jumped out at the assembled crowd. Catrina jumped a little but otherwise didn't move. It was her dad she could tell.

"Chiron!" The fire man yelled. "Come forward!"

Chiron moved to the fire. "Yes Hades. What is it?"

Hades turned to the Centaur. "My daughter, Catrina Southwick, is to be sent to Olympus." A light started glowing above Catrina. She looked up and saw the helm of invisibility. "I have given her a quest and now she must fulfill it. She already knows the exact nature of her job." He looked over at Catrina, then vanished. The fire went back to normal.

"Ha!" Clarisse shouted. "I knew Snow White was from hell."

Catrina narrowed her eyes. "Hey Clarisse, how did you enjoy your time as a guinea pig?" The big bully shut up and Catrina smiled victoriously.

"Snow White, who are you taking with you?" One kid shouted/asked.

"Yeah, who?"

The whole amphitheater was soon a buzz with excited children. They all wanted to go with her even though they didn't know her. Even Clarisse was trying to suck up so she could get a chance at going on the quest with Catrina. Chiron stomped one of his hooves and silence descended.

"Heroes! This is Catrina's quest! She must choose her own accompaniment!" He motioned for Catrina to stand and she did. "Who do you pick Daughter of Hades?"

"Umm… I don't really know." Her voice was quiet.

Luke stood from his seat. "I'll go." He bent down to Catrina's ear. "Do you want me to pick another person?" She nodded. "Catrina wants Percy Jackson to go with us."

Percy stood up uncertainly. He didn't know why they wanted him. He had just got to camp. Then again so had Catrina and she already had a quest. Luke was the only one with seniority. He would know what he was doing if Percy and Catrina didn't.

"Excellent." Chiron said. "Now that your team is selected the three of you should go pack necessary items. Catrina, I expect you will fill Luke and Percy in on the quest Hades has given you."

"Yes Chiron." Catrina grabbed Luke and Percy's arms and pulled them away. She didn't Shadow Jump back to the cabins. She had never tried it with three people before and didn't really want to. It wore her out with only herself so what would happen with three people?

Luke was the first one to talk as they made their way back. "What does Hades want from you?"

"I have to go to Olympus and clear his name. Zeus's master bolt was stolen and he thinks my dad did it."

"Did he?" Percy asked.

Catrina shook her head. "No. But Dad's helm of invisibility was taken from him. He wants me to smooth things over with his brother and the other gods."

"So you're being used as a peace offering?" Luke stopped walking. Catrina stopped too and turned around to face him.

"Not a peace offering. A peace maker."

"And you're fine with that?"

"I have to be." She sighed. "I have nothing to pack. So you two go get what you need. I'll be waiting at the infirmary."

Percy's eyes went wide. "We're leaving _now_?" Catrina nodded. Luke smiled.

"Don't worry Percy. I'll take care of you."

The words sent a shiver through Catrina. She didn't know why, but they sounded important.


	4. Chapter 4

"You boys don't disappoint." Catrina said when Percy and Luke walked up to her. Both of them were carrying backpacks on their backs.

"Nope. Didn't need that much anyway. Olympus isn't that far away." Luke explained.

Catrina tilted her head to the side. "But Olympus is in Greece, isn't it?"

Luke tossed his head back and laughed. "Hell no. It's on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building."

"The Empire State Building doesn't have 600 floors."

"Not for mortals."

Catrina fell silent. She didn't feel like arguing. Not even 12 hours ago she had woke up to find that she was a demigod. Then her father, god of the freaking UNDERWORLD, told her that she has to go to Olympus and clear his name. Not to mention that Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. If this was going to become the normal in her life, Catrina wanted out. Like, right now. She couldn't remember anything besides what she was currently doing but anything else would be better than this. It _had _to be better.

They left, walking in silence. It was fine with Catrina. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Something occurred to her though. They had no way to get from Camp Half-Blood to New York. And no way would she Shadow Jump there. Again, three people. Not happening.

It took a while to convince him, but Chiron finally let her use the big house phone to get a cab to come out to camp. It cost a lot of money and bribery to get them to come out this far. When the cab finally arrived at camp all it saw was a simple strawberry farm. The cabbie said nothing as Luke, then Catrina, then Percy got in the backseat. He displayed no emotion as the door slammed and Catrina gave their destination. The cab peeled slowly away from Camp Half-Blood.

It took around one hour just to get off of Long Island because of traffic. Finally, Percy spoke up and said " All right. Do either of you have any sort of plan on how to get past security once we're at the Empire State Building?"

Luke said, " No, I've just been thinking of how we can say what we have to and Zeus not blast us all over the damn mountain. You got anything Catrina?"

Catrina looked away from the window. She had been daydreaming about riding a unicorn across the ocean. Strange but entertaining. " Sorry I wasn't listening to you two. What was the question?" She said coming back to reality.

Luke sighed playfully. "I said, do you know of a way to get past security there?"

Catrina shook her head. "No, I- hey, hand me your bag." She didn't wait for Luke to give it to her. She took it out of his lap and started rummaging through it.

"I only have clothes in there." He explained.

Catrina pulled out a pair of black boxers and threw them at him. "Eww!"

"I'm a dude! What do you expect Show White?"

She rolled her eyes. "Still, gross. And only clothes?" She pulled out a vial of red liquid. "This doesn't look like clothes to me."

Luke knitted his brows together. "I don't remember putting that in there." He took it from Catrina and inhaled it. His body went slack and his head fell forward. Catrina gasped. She handed the vial to Percy who held it away from his face.

"Luke!" She shouted while trying to shake him awake. The cabbie shot her a nasty look which she happily returned. "C'mon dude, wake up!"

Slowly, Luke came to. "What the hell was that?"

Catrina looked at the potion. "Hecate. I think she's helping us. She put the potion in your bag."

Percy examined it closely. "But why? Why does she care?"

Catrina looked down in shame. "My mom is a demigod. A child of Hecate. So, that makes her my grandma."

"Really?" Percy looked excited. "That's so cool! Snow White can kick some ass."

"You know it." She joked. For a moment she could've sworn he was going to kiss her. In fact, Percy leaned a little closer. But Luke cleared his throat and the two of them snapped out of it.

"We can use it on the guards."

Catrina rolled her eyes. "Yeah because they'll willingly smell a potion. Umm, hi. Would you mind smelling this so we can go see Zeus? We need to really bad." She did a six year old voice for the last parts.

"I doubt that's going to work. Maybe if we put it in something and give it to them that way." Percy suggested.

Luke's eyes went dark. It was obvious he didn't like being shown up. Especially when he was trying so hard to impress Catrina. In a way she _was _impressed. Who would willingly help someone they didn't know? She sure wouldn't. People suck. End of story. And they all die in the end anyway. Why try to prevent that? It sounded like the Hades part of her talking right there. Alyssa always saw good in people. Even people who didn't deserve it.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the Empire State Building. Catrina let out a sigh of relief. The cabbie turned around but there was something wrong with him now. He was now a she and his (her?) body was replaced with that of a bird. A harpy, Catrina thought even though she had no idea how the word came to her.

Luke seemed to be thinking the same thing because he pulled out a dagger from his shoe. He held it at the harpy who just cackled. "Brave yet foolish Son of Hermes. Your puny weapon will do no good."

Catrina slid closer to Percy. "Out." She said. "Get out now." The two of them jumped out of the cab. Catrina reached back in and pulled Luke out by his shirt. The harpy got out of the cab and swooped over to the trio. Catrina took the dagger from Luke and held it up.

"How are people not seeing this?" Percy asked.

Luke gave him an incredulous look. "The Mist. They, the mortals, probably don't see anything."

"So we're invisible to them?"

"Most likely." Catrina answered. She got the basic gist of what Luke had said. Mortals didn't have the ability to see anything not of their world. They were veiled by the Mist. Catrina realized something quickly. Harpies are controlled by the Olympians. As the direct granddaughter of Hecate, Catrina could control them. Sort of. Maybe. She sighed, hopefully. It would be worth a shot.

She straightened up but still pointed the dagger at the harpy. "As granddaughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic, I command you back to wherever you came from." Her voice was strong and powerful.

The harpy cackled once more. "You have the power of two gods in your blood." It went quiet. "I shall respect that. But you will not be able to command _him_ little girl." The harpy flew off and Catrina let out a breath of relief.

"Who was she talking about when she said him?" Percy asked.

Luke answered a little too quickly. "No one. Come on. We need to get to Olympus." He took Catrina's hand and they walked forward to the building. Percy kept pace on Catrina's other side. He slipped his arm through hers so their arms were linked. She smiled at him and he returned it.

When they got inside Luke led them to the front desk. A man with grey hair sat looking bored out of his mind. In an odd way he reminded Catrina of Hades. "We need to go to the 600th floor." Percy said.

The man looked up. His entire eye was black. "What is the emergency?"

"We were sent by Hades." Luke said.

"You lie. Only the girl was sent. I can smell her quest on her. She may pass since she is expected. You two must stay."

"But-" Percy started. Catrina held up her hand. She pointed to the pass key that hung on the guard's green jacket. Percy seemed to know what she was going to do.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know what you remind me of?"

"What?"

She smiled. "A zebra." Nothing happened. Catrina's smile fell. "Or a monkey. An aardvark? Oh, come on! It worked on Clarisse!"

The man laughed. "Your powers don't work on me demigod. They are weak against me." He opened his mouth to laugh again and Percy sprang into action. He opened the vial and poured the potion down the guards throat. Immediately, the guard pitched forward. Catrina grabbed the pass key before he fell completely.

"Good job Percy." She said. "Now let's go to the nonexistent 600th floor." The three of them hoped in the nearest elevator. She eyed the service slot. "Hey, Luke, do you think-"

"Yeah, that's it."

Catrina nodded and put the pass key in. The elevator lurched up quickly. She was thrown against Percy. It didn't really bother her. He was warm and felt good against her. He put his arms around her waist and held her closer to him. Luke glared from the opposite side of the elevator. The ride stopped just as quickly as it had started. The doors dinged open and the three demigods stared in amazement at Mount Olympus, home to the gods.


End file.
